Beth Phoenix
Beth Phoenix is a professional wrestler who claims to be a Glamazon, the perfect combination of strength and beauty. History Before professional wrestling was the first girl to earn a spot on Elmira New York Notre Dame High School wrestling team, was the Northeast free style women's champion of the 72KG weight class and won the 1999 New York State Fair tournament. She was then trained by a Canadian tag team known as the All Nighters, whom she served as a valet for, and made her in ring debut in a match against Alexis Laree. Beth debuted on WWE's main roster as a babyface in 2006 as a woman from Mickie James' past. After a year in developmental, Beth returned as a villainess and engaged in a feud with Candice Michelle, which led to her becoming WWE Women's Champion for the first time. She also aligned with Melina in her feud against WWE's Playboy covergirl Divas, such as Torrie Wilson, Maria Kanellis, Candice Michelle, and Ashley Massaro. After losing the Women's Championship to Mickie James, Beth's alliance with Melina started falling apart when she caused several miscues between them, with the latest one coming in a tag team match where Melina accidentally knocked Beth off the ring apron. At match's end, the evil Beth abandoned Melina and later attacked her backstage. Beth became the love interest for Santino Marella from the summer of 2008 until early 2009. She would be traded to SmackDown in October of 2009, but not before she would start bullying TV host Maria Menounos, who served as a guest host for an edition of Raw. Beth's first tenure as a villainess ended in early 2010, when she became tired of the antics of LayCool as well as Vickie Guerrero. After competing as a face for over a year, Beth turned into a villainess on August 1, 2011 by attacking then-WWE Divas Champion Kelly Kelly after winning a #1 Contender's Battle Royal. She would later become part of the "Divas Of Doom/Pinup Strong" team with Natalya Neidhart, and they went on a quest to rid WWE of all the "barbies" they felt gave woman a bad name an unhealthy image, which they sought to accomplish by putting their targets in submission holds until they cried. Beth's villainous role led to her becoming Divas Champion for the first time in October of 2011, and she held the title until April 2012. After losing the title, Beth switched from good to evil a few times during the last few months of her time in WWE, mainly due to being set up by Eve Torres, who was attempting to frame Beth for attacking Kaitlyn at Night of Champions. Beth regained her evil persona while facing off against Kaitlyn on an edition of Superstars, mainly because she was upset that Kaitlyn didn't believe her when she said that she didn't attack her at the PPV. On October 29, 2012, the villainous Beth defeated AJ Lee, but she was fired by Vickie Guerrero for not beating AJ quick enough. Beth was mostly the monster heel of the Divas Division in her time in WWE; often using her strength and power to destroy other Divas. Another one of her villainous traits has Beth taking pleasure in unleashing pain to the other Divas. At times, Beth is also known to be arrogant to the point of delusion, such as when she paraded around Ohio Valley Wrestling with a fake title belt rather than admit she had ever lost it to Katie Lea. Gallery Beth Phoenix.png Evil Beth Phoenix.jpg Glamazon in Black.jpg Beth Phoenix OVW.jpg Intense Glamazon.jpg Evil Phoenix.jpg Evil Beth vs Kaitlyn.jpg Beth Phoenix Heel Turn 1.jpg Beth Phoenix Heel Turn 2.jpg Dark Glamazon.jpg Dark Glamazon 2.jpg Evil Glamazon.jpg Evil Beth @ SD 10th Anniversary.jpg 6b63588916ed6d7174f3c31c551875a0.jpg DOD @ 2011 Slammys.jpg Evil Queen Beth.jpg Beth Phoenix DOD.jpg Beth Phoenix Heel Turn.gif Beth Phoenix @ WM26.jpg Beth Phoenix spinning Kelly Kelly.gif Beth and Nattie Divas of Doom.jpg Beth Phoenix Villainess.png Villainous Glamazon.jpg Heel Beth Phoenix.png Category:Wrestlers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cheater Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Parents